With the continued development of photocopy machines and the reduction in complexity and increase in performance, and also the reduction in cost of such machines, it has become desirable to provide a sheet-sorting mechanism to operate in cooperation with the photocopier, but which can be provided at low cost, either as an attachment to the copier or built into the copier itself.
Prior inventors have developed sorters which have separate motor mechanism to drive the sorter, but this only increases the cost of the sorter.
Other sorter designs which require an inter-connection with the drive mechanism of the photocopier generally need complicated and expensive apparatus to accomplish that end.